U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,871 to Wall illustrates a barber's glove that is worn over the hand of a barber. The glove includes adjacent fingers for controlling the hair being cut. Other hair cutting guides are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,917,055 to Fouche and U.S. Pat. No. 2,670,744 to Levin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,565 to Maggiore illustrates a hair cutting guide apparatus which provides an even cut of the hair by spacing or by controlling the distance that the hair is cut away from the persons head. The patent to Maggiore does disclose a pivot means about which two fingers may be rotated.
The foregoing patents have as their goal cutting hair to uniform length. None of the prior art discloses a hair cutting guide which is comprised of an upper clip and a lower clip which includes interleaving ridges to hold the hair and provide a cutting surface upon which the hair may be cut.